knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Mayer/Relationships
Pray Mayer A-10 Milo Leonhard Leo Dry Leonhard Dry Leonhard became acquainted with Anne during the Battle of Velchees. They were assigned to the special breakthrough force meant to deliver the decisive end to the war against twin Queens E-99 and E-101. Dry mainly provided back-up support and dealt with the main brood army so that Anne and Pray can focus on defeating Cross Eye Alpha and Beta. For Dry, it was love at first sight and he was simply dumbfounded with lovestruck-filled admiration for Anne. It was due to this that he became infamous for being an Anne freak - someone terribly in love/obsessed with Anne. Unfortunately, Dry cannot act on his emotions due to obligations to the Leonhard family which had already designated an arranged fiancée for him. Moreover, Anne was still attached to Pray who prevented any potential suitors from getting close. Dry's near mad objective to become even more stronger and better was a way to replace Pray as Anne's companion and guardian. However, he never managed to win against Pray be it in competitive duels or for Anne's attention. Dry was present at Anne's retirement party and requested a dance with her which the latter obliged. They reminisced their time together and Anne acknowledged Dry's feelings for her but she did not respond to it. At the outbreak of the War of Prayer, Dry and Anne coordinated with each other to repulse the beast attack at Planet Valtia. He saved Anne from the approaching Fear and later had Anne detained, ostensibly for her own "protection". Dry failed in preventing Anne from taking the risky trip to Arin to meet Pray. After the war, the two drifted off from each other due to conflicting opinions particularly on shaping the post-war political order. Dry strove to create the Alternative League so as to alleviate Anne's guilt-ridden burden of having to save everyone despite her broken and exhausted self. In doing so, Dry was committed to being branded as the "villain" if it would mean that Anne can retire with some semblance of peace and happiness. Ultimately, this plan backfired as Anne was forced to see her comrades and friends die in the ensuing Unification War which spurned her to take up arms once more. As of Main Episode-3 Door (Part 113) Chapter 415. The Look of Love, Dry is Anne's current lover and 10th husband.http://comic.naver.com/webtoon/detail.nhn?titleId=64997&no=416&weekday= Anne accepted and wears a golden ring marked with the emblem of the Leonhard family as proof of their mutual love. Lea Zail Dr. Thor Jack Norton Admiral Jack Norton is a longtime war comrade and friend of Anne from Arin. The two initially met during one of the many frontier battles in the Northern Order jurisdiction where an AUA Expeditionary Force was deployed. Since then, the two saw each other more frequently in further battles and became close. Norton was shown to be intimately knowledgeable of Anne's relationship with Pray and the related events that occurred. He is sympathetic to Anne's dreary personality but tries to steer her away from engaging in depressing activities such as attending funerals or seeing orphans and destruction on the battlefield. Norton attempts several times to cheer Anne's mood as a means to distract her from the agonizing, melancholy wait before retirement. Jill McKellen Karen Mayer Karen Mayer is Anne and Pray's foster mother from whom they adopted their current surname. Karen not only cared for Anne, she also taught her a great deal about the universe and the basics of martial arts (Mayer Style). Under her care, Anne's ideals were strengthened through the various outreach and humanitarian aid/relief activities that Karen had her foster children participate in. Pray refused to yield mothership and thus isolated Karen in her own home so that she can monopolize Anne to herself. Pray then systematically had Anne grow detached from their foster mother. References Category:Relationships